


The Princess in Frozen Waters

by TitanicAngel



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arendelle (Disney), Arendelle is an Empire, Corona (Disney), Elsa (Disney) Has Ice Powers, Gen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Princess Elsa - Freeform, Sea Battles, Tags May Change, The Royal Navy, The Southern Isles (Disney), War, Weselton (Disney), suicide mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanicAngel/pseuds/TitanicAngel
Summary: Arendelle was once a peaceful country, but the rise of the now Emperor Agnarr of Arendelle made the kingdom the strongest potency in all the North Continent. Years after the rise of the Empire, a war started between the Empire and the so-called Southern Alliance, ending with a cease-fire after an intense battle. Months after the peace started, Princess Elsa of the Arendelle Empire is faced with a complicated situation when a stolen ship from an allied kingdom bring with it disturbing news: The Southern Alliance is readying a strike against the Empire.In the edges of a war that she may not win, Elsa has to bring herself to go in a mission that will either end with a victory or with the destruction of everything that she loved.





	1. The Ice Spear

**Chapter One — The Ice Spear**

Captain Gerald Creel expected many things in that morning, except the _Ice Spear._

The C.S. Der Sonne wasn’t a great ship; it was only a simple merchant vessel, the only thing that distinguished that for the others ships was the bigger compartment in the bottom portion of the ship that was full with the goods that it was transporting. The _Der Sonne_ was an old Coronian ship, named after an old king, it wasn’t the only of a kind, not even the only with the name, but it was a good ship and a resistance one at least. It wasn’t one ship that was developed by war, not even to resist the simplest of the attacks, even though it was armed to self-defense.

So when Gerald was called by his chief officer with the warning that the ship was entering in battle stations, the only thing that he could think was that if a battle would occur, they would lose instantly. It was because of that fear of the ship’s destruction that made Captain Creel stand and exit his cabin, entering the deck with his crew running around, preparing the masts to change direction, and loading the cannons. In a few seconds, Creel was already shouting orders to the crew with his first mate at his side, the sailor in the crow’s nest observing the enemy fleet and shouting its position ever now and then, and the navigator guiding the _Der Sonne_ away from the upcoming vessels.

“Captain, one of the ships in the fleet is approaching with incredible speed! If things went on this way, the ship will catch up with us in less than an hour!”

Gerald cursed under his breath and signaled to the navigator to course a route to distance the ship from the approaching one. His yells echoed in the deck, making the crew raise all the sails at an incredible speed and making the ship go faster than ever. The cannons were all loaded and being turned upon the enemy. It wasn’t very long when the ship gained distance in comparison with the other; the size of the container ship was less than half of the enemy one, so the distance was being gained at a very average speed. But, regardless of how fast the coronial vessel was distancing of the enemy, the other ship was gaining terrain at an impossible rate for a ship with that magnitude. When Gerald realized it, he couldn’t contain the fear that spread through his body, making him run to the crow’s nest, shouting just one thing for the sailor on the top.

“The approaching ship! How is the bow of the enemy ship?” The sailor frowned and looked down at the captain, questioning him about what he meant by that. The captain only yell in response, “How the bow looks like?! Just answer me, kid!”

“It looks like metal! Like the tip of a spear!” The response was simple and only served to confirm his suspicion.

It didn’t mean that it appeased his nerves, on the contrary, served only to extend even more his fear of what was coming next. When he was about to order to shoot against the enemy ship, his vessel stopped suddenly, the crew sliding through the deck to the aft. When he stood and ran to the edge of the ship, he could only see ice in the place of the once waterful ocean, as if the season passed from spring to winter in a second. With his confirmed suspicions, Creel ordered to fire against the now at range ship, his voice echoing through the ship, the order of fire being delayed until the sailors could return to their stations. When it happened, the cannonballs were all shouted against the ship that was now sailing at the side of the Der Sonne, trying to align with it, but they were all stopped when a wall of ice stood up from the ocean, blocking the shots. Gerald cursed under his breath and looked at the majestic ship, its hull of birch wood constraining with the titanic covered bow. The _HIHS Ice Spear_ was one of the most feared ships in all the North, not only because of her unique trait but because of its captain. The ship was an Arendelle Imperial War Cruiser, even though the designation didn’t mention it. But Creel studied it for years afraid to cross with it, and it seemed like the day finally arrived.

The captain was already running to his cabin to take his cutlass, shouting to his crew to continue firing against the _Ice Spear_ and to prepare for being boarded. When he found his sword and come back to the deck, the first thing that he saw was the ice that had started to spread through the superior decks of the ship. The cannons, as he saw, were all disabled by the ice, and the pressure of the approach of the _Ice Spear_ was stronger every second that they were disabled. In a few seconds, the _Ice Spear_ was side by side with the _Der Sonne,_ and then the officials of the warship started boarding the merchant one this action being followed by a quick battle, the fastest that the captain experienced, and in no time at all all the crew of the coronian vessel was being restrained and held hostage. Creel was restrained as well, being one of the first at being disarmed, so now he was being forced to kneel by a giant of a man with white hair and prominent muscles.

It was only when the entire crew was restrained that the commanding officer of the _Ice Spear_ boarded the ship. The captain was a pale-skinned slim woman who walked gracefully in a blue-colored military navy robe, who had her platinum hair pinned in a braid that fell over one of her shoulders and icy blue eyes that didn’t seem to be focusing on anything except the path that she was taking. It made him feel a shiver running down his spine when the woman approached him, after passing over her officials, who bowed at her. When she was in front of the captain, he was forced to stand by his captor, until he was at eye level with the newcomer.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Captain Creel, although it is unfortunate that we have to meet each other in these circumstances,” the woman said in a calm and strong voice, her tone never elevating from its original volume. Gerald was suddenly angry at the way that she addressed him like he was some sort of an insignificant commoner, that didn’t deserve even a second of her time. This made him have a sudden burst of foolish courage, which ended with a raging shout at the woman.

“Who are you and why did you board my ship? The Corona’s ships have all the jurisdiction and permission to sail in these waters, and merchants vessels are prohibited to be boarded by any nation navy ship by-” he was suddenly interrupted when the woman lifted her hand and a layer of ice covered his mouth, gagging him. The terror was visible in his eyes, which made the woman smirk in a cruel way, but didn’t quite reach her still cold eyes.

“I will pretend that you don’t already know me, Captain, so I will introduce myself appropriately. I am Elsa of Arendelle, the Crown Princess of the Arendelle Empire, which waters you are sailing across and the reason to why I boarded your ship is because you're transgressing our primary laws to _any_ vessels who travels for our territory,” she said with a cold and calm voice, with a subtle threat in every word. Finally recomposed for the fear that the royal had on him, the captain returned her stare with a challenging expression and a fire in his eyes. Ignoring her warning, the captain looked straight into the Princess’ eyes, with not even a sight of fear. Realizing the fire in the captain’s eyes, Elsa thawed the ice that was in his mouth, curious to what he would tell her.

“I think that is you who is transgressing a law, _Your Imperial Highness_ ” the title came with hate and disrespect, his tone was full of malice and superiority like he was the one in control. “Warships cannot attack merchant vessels without any visible threat and the boarding has to be peaceful and without threats or restraints. You will be in great trouble when we return to Corona, _Ice Princess_.”

For a moment, no one said anything, the woman was silent as well as the captain, but her eyes were different than the determined ones of the captain, hers calmly analyzing the now ice-covered merchant vessel, her expression not giving away any of her emotions. The situation – more precisely, the Princess’ reaction – was disturbing at the least, and the following minute was pure agony and tension for the captain until the royal finally said something, but refusing to stare at the man.

“This is what I think, _Creel_ : You are lying about who you are and what is your reasons to come to Arendelle. My theory is that you and your crew aren't merchants, Captain, but actually spies from the Southern Alliance. I think that you have come to the Empire to do something in our fjords, ships or military bases, and to avoid suspicions, you had stolen a Merchant Ship from Corona and immediately sailed to the closest imperial port to complete your mission, whenever it was, and tried to return to the South, but was interrupted for me and my ship, something you haven't thought that could happen. Then you tried to escape and sunk the Ice Spear, even though your stole freighter doesn't have any type of weapon that could destroy my warship. So you panicked and ordered for your subordinates to hide anything that could reveal what was your true identity. Am I wrong, _Commander Bryan Cullet of Weselton?_ ” The man eyed the Princess in disbelief and surprise, trying to say something in his defense, but was quickly interrupted by the same ice gag, without having any opportunity to reply to the sorcerer’s accusation.

“You don't have to say anything, my dear _weasel,_ we knew every single one of the Duke’s trusted men, and you are one of the most influential in that greedy man pitiful army. And, if you don’t know, let me tell you: stealing a ship is illegal, as well as lying of your citizenship and open fire against a ship of the Emperor. So, will you lie to me again and face the consequences or will you cooperate to try to survive? The choice is yours, _Commander"_ , she thawed the ice gag with a move of her hands after her speech and stayed still, waiting for the man’s response. The commander hesitated for a moment, a thing that only made the Princess smirk more open, the hesitation only serving to confirm Elsa’s theory. Even though she could simply end this right now - after all, she has enough proofs to arrest all of them -, she decided to wait a moment, as she was curious to see what the weseltanian commander would do now that she had unmasked them.

The commander was quiet for a while, the hesitation clearly in his face. It was obvious that he didn't know what to do now after everything that Elsa revealed, and that it was unsettling for him to be so exposed and in such an uncontrollable situation. He was restrained, disarmed and at the Princess’ mercy, his crew had been caught hostage, and the arendellians were in more number and with the strongest vessel. That made him consider treason for the first time in his career. It was useless to try to defend his superiors; they would never go to the Empire’s territory just to save some low-rank soldiers who are not even the most successful spies. He would commit treason, sure, but it was nothing compared to have him and all his crew being arrested just for the sake of his pride. Sighing, the commander lifted his face and stared directly to the Princess’ eyes.

“We have been requested to come to the Empire to steal some materials for the construction of the new Southern Fleet. This has been occurring for almost three weeks, every time a different merchant ship is stolen from a different kingdom to take materials for the creation of new ships,” Elsa was quiet, studying the commander, her eyebrows arching from how easily the information was spelled. The man sighed, knowing that he wasn’t being believed, but he didn’t want to go back in what was already done, so he continued. “This is everything that was told to us about our mission. It isn’t just a Weselton mission, but the princes of the Southern Isles were in this plan as well. They were responsible for the structuration of this plan; if you still don’t believe me, go to the lowest deck in the ship, there will be a trapdoor that will get you in the storage where the materials for the new ships where stored.”

The Princess was quiet for a few seconds before waving to her men, signing to do what the commander instructed. They bowed to her before going to do what was told. The men returned a few minutes later, their arms with some arendellian wood marked with the royal seal. Elsa studied it for a few seconds and questioned the men, listening for the response without even looking at the commander. When she ended analyzing the wood, she turned around to the Weselton’s commander.

“It was clear that you’re telling the truth. You will still be judged for your crimes against the crown, but in Corona, where the punishments were, well, _less_ severe than in Arendelle.” She waved to one of her sailors. “Take him to the _Endurance_ and go to Corona and leave him in their hands for the judgment. The rest will be secured in the _CGS Fram_ and taken to there as well after our stop in Arendelle.” The arendellian crew bowed to the Princess and did what was told, taking the restrained men to the specific ships. Elsa turned for the remaining men and ended her orders. “I want this ship empty at the end of the day. This vessel will be taken with the _Fram_ back to Corona. I don’t want any material from Arendelle here when this is taken to there, understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am!” they shouted and proceeded with the orders. Elsa only turned around and went back to her ship, a minimal smirk in her lips.

There was nothing more satisfying to her pride than a complete mission.


	2. The War Council

**Chapter Two - A Suicide Plan**

If Elsa had to answer to someone what was the heart of the empire, she would say that it wasn't the capital, but Oslo, more precisely, its port.

The Port of Oslo was one of the most known and active seaports in all the North territory, every day the place was full of people and ships, the City of Oslo was one of the most important in Arendelle, and have been one of the first cities in the reign to be funded. The place was well known for its importance in the international market, as well as being one of the most populous centers of Arendelle. Oslo was so important that it was there where the strongest Empire's fleets were launched for the Battles of the North Sea, a series of attacks from the Alliance against the North that lasted for about three months of intense fleet confrontations, before the Alliance ended retreating to their territory and enter a state of total silence and unexpected peace. It was disturbing for Elsa, at least. But because of that, the Emperor had made Oslo the place where the War Council would assemble for the reunions regarding everything that could be important about the confront with their neighbors in the south.

So there was no surprise when the  _Ice Spear_ and its fleet parked there instead of in the Capitol, Arendelle City. Attracting as many commoners as always, the stronger vessel in all the north sailed with the grace that only a royal ship has, crossing the fjord directly to the docks. The crew disembarked as soon as the boats were anchored, carrying the prisoners and the raw material stolen from the kingdom. After them, Elsa landed with her personal guard and marched directly to the city hall, constructed specifically to house the War Council, attracting the attention of the plebeians in the town, that crowded the path for the Town Hall. As the Ice Princess passed by them, the commoners bowed to her and started whispering among themselves when the prisoners and the stuff that the others carried passed in front of them, the rumors quickly spreading around the residents. Elsa entered the Hall followed by her guards and one sailor carrying the prisoner that was discovered to be the second in command of the stolen ship.

"Your Highness, what we do with the other prisoners?" The sailor questioned the Princess, his voice was hesitant to be addressing her without permission. Elsa ignored the fear in his voice, already accustomed by it.

"Leave the Second Official here and take the others to the dungeons until the fleet is ready to depart to Corona," she received the confirmation bow and turned to her guards. "Take the prisoner to the next door and call the available council members". Two of the guards bowed to the royal and left to do what was told them while Elsa and the remaining guards entered the reunion room.

It took about two hours for all the council members to arrive, and when it finally happened Elsa was already out of patience at them. It was a torture to endure the men as they filled the room slowly, and by the time when everyone was settled in their seats, the Princess had already listened complains from half the room, signed more than ten papers brought to her of new laws in parts of the territory and had to deal with numerous arguments between the men. It was exhausting and the meeting hadn't even started, which only brought Elsa the certainty that it would be a long night.

"Gentlemen, can you stop talking so that the council can begin?" Immediately after Elsa said those words, all of them silenced and sited down. The Princess sighed and cleared her throat, starting her speech. "For those who didn't know the events of today's afternoon, I and my personal fleet approached and captured a stolen Coronian merchant vessel that carried raw materials for construction of ships taken from Arendelle. The prisoners and the ship itself were already in the way to Corona, and the stuff we collected is already in the town's warehouse. The commander of the operation delivered us some unique information regarding the Alliance's plans, including details of the next full-scale attack against the Empire."

The room was silent for a few seconds after the royal's words before all of once the members of the council started talking in unison, the voices covering each other, making impossible to listen to anyone. Elsa knew why these meetings never worked the way it should: the men had inflated egos and strong pride which made almost impossible for one to agree with the other, making all the meetings the same whirlwind of voices and arguments that never ended. Waiting to get over it, Elsa cleared her throat audible, which only attracted the closer to her which, not surprisingly, were the only ones that were not in the middle of the numerous arguments that occupied the room. Sighing, Elsa lifted from her chair e saw the silent ones covering their ears and shrinking in their robes. Smirking, she lifted her hands, changing drastically the temperature of the room and yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Her voice reverberated across the room and with the help of the drastic temperature drop, everyone was silenced with the single word. "You look like a bunch of spoiled kids! This is a war council; not some dinner discussion where you can yell as much as you like! If you didn't catch already, we are on the verge of another full-scale attack of the South, and this time we don't have even half of the fleet we have three months ago because of the stupidity of my father and men like you! So stop arguing with each other and start acting like the men you should be!" The room was silent after her outburst and, sighing, Elsa returned to sit not dropping her manners not even once during all the yelling.

"Now that you all look at least a little civilized, can we began doing what we should be doing?" When they nodded, Elsa felt herself relax. It was always hell to make them cooperate, but the good thing of this was that it ended strengthening her position in the Council, her royalty becoming clear to these greedy men who only knew the world of money and betrayal.

"Is the attack information reliable? We can't make a lot of plans that would empty the Royal Vault for a false alarm or a trap." The Minister of Finances said, clearly more preoccupied with the financial prejudice than the danger itself.

"If you think that a man in the plank of a boat with ice spikes threatening his throat wouldn't tell the truth, then I don't know how to make him." She said, shutting up the minister. The smirk on her face was clear when she continued. "So, any of you have an idea that would be pleased to share with us?" The threat was evident in her voice, which made the men start whispering with each other before talking about their ideas aloud. Elsa forced herself to hide her smile, it was always a joy for her to manipulate those foolish men to stop arguing about their interests and start doing what they should be doing right from the start. It made the council more easy for her and the discussions were reduced to the minimum.

"If the problem is the upcoming attack, why don't we just stop it?" One of the men (frankly, Elsa didn't have the mind to distinguish them) said like a matter-of-the-fact, making everyone stop talking and turn to him. Elsa stopped to think about what he had said, something about his idea was good and able to be usable, but there was something off about it.

"What do you suggest,  _Frehg?_ " One of the Navy's admirals, George Alvor, said with a sarcastic tone. "We launch a full-scale fleet against the South? If you don't remember, we don't have the conditions to do so, principally with the Dingwall's Revolution in the West. And, this is obvious, the waters in the frontiers of the Southern Isles are patrolled by its fleets,  _every day._ So how you propose to do it?" Frehg silenced himself with the angry stare of the Admiral Alvor, but Elsa finally saw exactly what had caught her attention.  _It was an awful plan, yes, but the basis…_

"Admiral, what's the total condition of the Fleet?" Elsa talked, interrupting the intimidation of the man. Alvor turned to Elsa as fast as he could, clearing his throat.

"The fleet? Right, right! The First and Second Fleets are in Arendelle City, securing the Capital; the Third and Fifth had sailed with Your Majesty's Personal Fleet to DunBroch to stop the Dingwall's Revolution. The Eighth Fleet is in Corona and the Fourth, Seventh, Tenth, and Eleventh Fleet are in different ports across the Empire".

"What fleets are in Oslo?" Elsa questioned, a plan already been constructing in her mind.

"Only the Forth, Your Highness." Admiral Alvor said, his military posture impeccable as always. "If it is not bothersome to you, Your Highness, can I ask you why did you want this information?"

Elsa hid her smirk, knowing exactly what her idea would do to them.

"We will stop the upcoming attack."

It was incredible how fast the chaos erupted in the room with that simple phrase. It was almost hilarious how easy was to make those pitiful men be indignant with the princess and each other.

"Gentlemen, please, there's no reason for these arguments against no one but themselves," Elsa said, dropping the temperature of the room to make them stop their arguments. It was effective.

"But with all the respect, Your Highness, but we already discussed this issue, we don't have the resources and the waters ar-" the speech of the Admiral stopped brutally with the rise of the princess' hand.

"I am very aware of the situation, Admiral, but I'm not suggesting a suicide mission, but a  _stealth_ one."

As soon as she said this, she lifted her hands and a layer of ice covered the table, making the counselors jump with surprise and separate from the table. As soon as they did this, a layer of snow elevated from the ice, creating forms that circulated the table, and soon a sort of map was standing proudly in its snow and ice form from above the council table.

"Anyone know what this is?" Elsa questioned, still seated and with the same position as before. She saw the way that some of the ministers were repulsed by the demonstration of her abnormality, as well as some were afraid to touch the ice, fear of the power clear in their expression. Some of them, however, was emotionless in the view of the princess' power, clearly used to it.

"It is the map of Arendelle and the North Kingdoms, isn't it, Your Highness?" The Minister of War observed, his eyes analyzing the map with a hint of wonder in them. The royal only nodded in response, standing like the others in the room and, with the grace of a princess, walked to the biggest amount of snow, signaling for them to follow her, and only after they were in her sides she addressed them.

"As you all know, this is Arendelle," she appointed to the biggest pile of snow who had an opening in C, "and this is the Southern Isles," she then appointed to an island circulated by minor ones in the south-west side of Arendelle's position. "My plan is for a fleet,  _in secret,_ to travel across Nordsjøen and attack the main docks of the Alliance, preventing the attack against us."

"But how do you suggest this to occur with the patrols in the Southern part of the Sea, Your Imperial Highness?" Admiral Alvor pointed out, clearly tired of the discussion.

"Well you see, Admiral, you are right about the presence of the patrols, and is because of that and the need to be cautious that the fleet will go to the Isles sailing across the Corona-Weselton Channel."

"I think that I have to remind you, Your Highness, that the Kraken Throat has the highest rate of sunk ships in the area, as well as being one of the most dangerous places to sail across. This is a suicide mission." And the moment exactly after these words was said the room returned to become a hell of voices arguing with each other, ones agreeing with the plan, others saying how stupid it was.

Elsa sighed, she knew that it would not be so easy to convince them to follow up her plan, but she had to try in a diplomatic way before she had to appeal to more extreme measures. Elsa, however, wasn't stupid, she knew the fame of the Corona-Weselton Channel, the fame that gave it the nickname of "The Kraken's Throat". It was well known that whatever ship that dared to cross the Channel ended sunken within its waters and sharp rocks. The place had some of the worst waters to sail in the world and some countries even decreed illegal try to travel across it with fear of losing ships an not only for nature but from the pirates that used its dangerous geography to assault unprepared ships or loot sunken ones. But it was the best way to do it, going directly to the Southern Isles was very dangerous and going to Weselton was even worse; the patrols in the country were twice the amount in its ally because of the importance of trade to the kingdom. So that was the only logical solution that she could think in this short amount of time before the inevitable attack of the Alliance.

When the argument reached its peak, five minutes after it started, Elsa decided that it was enough time and decided to finish it, but this time, instead of shouting for silence, Elsa waited quietly for a few minutes, sitting gracefully, while the counselors stopped fighting as soon as they realized that the discussion would never proceed without the princess in it.

Only one minute after the total silence occurred in the room that Elsa finally decided to continue the reunion.

"I know that you all have your reasons to fear the Corona-Weselton Channel, but I assure you that I already know the dangers in traveling across it."

"Your Highness, if I may say, it isn't a good idea for the heir of the throne to go on in that kind of mission, as you said, it is very dangerous for itself. The risk of putting in danger the only heir to the throne…"

Elsa interrupted the Duke of Bergen, already anticipating that response, with a single phrase, "And who, my dear Duke, did you know that can freeze the waters of the Channel to ensure a safe passage if not myself?"

This called everyone in the room. Elsa nodded in approval of herself before speaking for the last time.

"I know that a lot of you are concerned about this mission, so I will talk to my father, His Imperial Majesty, about this mission, and try to have his approval in this mission. You're all dismissed."

Elsa retired herself off the room before they could say something more knowing that her last statement would cause nothing more but discussions between the Council members. Sighing, Elsa finally let herself relax after the tiring meeting; even though she was already accustomed with it, no matter how many times she participated in one, it was always exhausting for her to go through it.

The smile in her face was almost impossible to hide when she exited the place because, after all, it was always a pleasure see that men fighting against each other as if they had some power in the room. It was hilarious how pathetic they were, and how pointless all their drama and arguments really were. And the most pitiful thing about them was how the never learned. They never would understand that, in the end, she had the whole meeting planned, the approval of the Emperor to do whatever necessary to win the war, and the Ice Spear already ready to sail through the Kraken's Throat even before the meeting started.

_Because who are these foolish men compared to the Ice Princess of Arendelle?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! That's my first story, so I'm anxious to see what you think about it. Just for you all know, English isn't my native language, so if there is some grammar error I would be happy to have it pointed out for me. I would love to receive some Reviews and Kudos if you liked the story.  
> The Summary, tags, characters, and relationships will be updated as the story progress to avoid spoilers.  
> See you all soon!  
> Titan


End file.
